


A Moment to Breathe

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Zutara if you squint lmao, a really short character drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: (very short drabble; set the day of the invasion) Zuko wakes to the day of the invasion and meditates (for once, successfully). Zutara if you squint.





	A Moment to Breathe

His eyes fluttered open with the dove grey of dawn.

The tall blades of grass around him whispered  _shhh shhh_  like the gentle hushing of a mother. He stared upward at the sky, still laden with stars scattered across its velvet cloak. A deep breath in and out. The morning was still cool, and his chest felt awash and cleansed, his head cleared.

Across from him, he listened to soft snores. His eyes traveled and found a soft rest on the small, rounded back. A deep breath in and out. Her body lay snuggled in snow fur, her dark rippling hair flung far behind her. A deep breath in and out. It was so simple. So simple yet…

He shifted back onto his back again and laid a hand across his chest, feeling the deep thrum. He couldn't forget. He couldn't possibly forget her wrapped in his arms, how her heart beat beside his, how  _alive_  she was.

The sky was brightening, the sun was rising. The stars began to fade.

His heartbeat faded into the marching drums. He breathed and it was no longer sacred.


End file.
